Edgar Hynes
|status = Deceased |first = "Jeopardy" |playedby = Louis Zorich }} Judge Edgar Hynes is a corrupt judge and Adam Schiff's friend for 35 years. Background Hynes attended Yale University alongside Peter Nicodos, Sr. and graduated in 1955. He later shared a cubicle with Adam Schiff in 1960 and the two became friends. Later on, Hynes met and married a woman named Jane, and eventually became a judge. On L&O In August 1995, Jane files for divorce and she ends up cleaning him out and Hynes is nearly left bankrupt. When Peter Nicodos, Jr., Peter's eldest son, is arrested for murdering three people, including his brother Eddie, Nicodos' mother Elaine comes to see him. She offers Hynes a bribe in the form of a $600,000 mortgage loan with a 5% fixed interest rate on his house in Sands Point, if he lets her son walk. He accepts and tells his clerk to get him the Nicodos case. A month later, Hynes starts keeping his promise by dismissing the statements of a witness, Celia Gaston, and precludes her from testifying at trial. At trial, he prevents Detective Chung from testifying about cat hairs that connected Peter to the crime scene. When Peter's attorney moves for a dismissal due to insufficient evidence after the People rest, Hynes grants the motion and Peter's case is dismissed, attaching double jeopardy. Schiff meets Hynes for drinks at the Hastings Club to discuss the case. Hynes defends his actions during the trial, and when he gets up to leave, Schiff asks to go sailing with him and Jane. Hynes informs Schiff about his divorce and that it forced him to sell his boat. When the police discover the bribe, they bring Hynes in for interrogation. He continues to deny any wrongdoing before Schiff removes everyone from the room. Schiff then accuses Hynes of accepting a bribe and Hynes subsequently confesses, but blames it all on his divorce and the fact that Peter would have been acquitted anyway. He gives the police a statement about everything and the charges against Peter are reinstated. He eventually accepts a plea of three sentences of 25 years to life imprisonment to be served concurrently, if they drop the charges against his mother. Afterwards, Hynes goes out to the beach at Sands Point, pulls out a gun, and commits suicide by shooting himself in the head. ( : "Jeopardy") Hynes' house in Sands Point is inherited by Jane following his death. Two years after her husband's death, Jane sells the house for $1.3 million to Dr. Donald Cosgrove. ( : "Harvest") Cases tried * People vs. Carruthers (1988) :* Denied defense's motion to suppress gun evidence in the case where the defense only received it a day before the expert took the stand and let Executive ADA Benjamin Stone introduce it. * People vs. Peter Nicodos, Jr. ( : "Jeopardy") :* See above description. Category:L&O Characters Category:Males Category:Judges Category:Corrupt Court Officials Category:Deceased Category:Characters Based on Real People Category:Death By Suicide